


Couldn't Endure

by kibouin



Series: Endearing [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ryuji deserves all the happiness, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: What started out as a routine trip to Mementos to take care of requests and open up new and exciting levels, turned into something much more life-changing for Ryuji Sakamoto.





	1. Chapter 1

There were risks when entering the cognitive world. 

Skull reacted without thinking, his gut instinct telling him it was the right thing to do. The pain only lasted for several seconds, and he grinned at Joker’s wide-eyed expression. “It’s worth the look on your face. You always being nonchalant pisses me… off…” His eyes fluttered shut behind his mask.   
  
Joker held Skull’s limp body upright, mindful of the gashes practically splitting open his back. Oracle screamed at them, but everyone clearly saw that Skull was down. Joker sank to the ground, Skull situated carefully across his lap, and softly asked Oracle for the stats on their current enemy. She provided them, along with an attack boost. With one hand, he ripped off his current mask and replaced it with another.   
  
Byakko was the best accident the twins could have given him. It was the exact opposite of the barbed-tailed Cerberus that smirked at the damage it had caused. He wasn’t strong enough to create certain high level Personas, but the gruesome sacrifices allowed him to bypass that penalty. The striped beast at Joker’s side whined softly at the emotions its master harbored, the sound growing into a growl after locking eyes with the enemy Shadow. Joker’s grip on Skull’s lifeless body tightened as an enormous tree of ice bloomed around and  _through_  Cerberus. A deadly beauty. 

Bufudyne took half of Cerberus’s life force, sending the Shadow to the ground. Joker eased Skull carefully from his lap with a whispered promise, “I’ll be right back.” He stood, flipping the long tail of his coat back into place, and approached the whimpering Shadow. Queen’s fists were clenched tight at her sides as she joined him. Fox had both hands wrapped tightly around the handle of his katana.   
  
“Hold up!” Cerberus pleaded.   
  
Joker froze, cocking his head to one side, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Do you intend to bargain for your life?” he chuckled.   
  
“Joker,” Fox urged. “We don’t have time for this. Skull needs Mona to heal him and we can’t take that chance with Shadows roaming free.” Joker turned to smile at Fox and Yusuke felt a chill, colder than his own ice attacks, run down his spine. “Right,” he sighed.   
  
Joker faced the cowering demon once again and held out his free gloved hand. “Give me an item. Please,” he added as an afterthought. The groveling Shadow produced a Skill card. Joker laughed as he accepted it. Megaton Raid. It was the same attack that had taken out Skull. He pocketed it with a chipper “thank you” before swiftly swinging out with the hand holding his dagger. Queen and Fox stepped forward after first blood was drawn.   
  
It was a battle royale, the Phantom Thieves emerging victorious.    
  
**xxx**  

Skull released a strangled gasp, trying to fill his lungs with more air. His mask fell from where it was nestled in his hair after flailing himself into seated position. Big mistake. Skull screamed, twisting his body to escape the pain. Gloved hands cupped his face, red at the edge of his tear-blurred vision, a voice whispering for him to stay still. 

“Aki… Joker? Joker… Somebody took a cleaver to my back. Effin’ _hurts_!”   
  
“The fact that you can  _feel_  the pain is a blessing,” a faraway voice stated. Queen. “And you’re not far off about what happened to your back.”  
  
Feel. “I… died.” Ryuji reached up, covering Joker’s hands with his own. He could feel them trembling against his face, or maybe those were his own hands. “Somehow, I  _knew_  you wouldn’t survive.”   
  
“So you decided to die instead?!” Ryuji grinned at Ann’s voice. “It’s not funny, Ryuji! Everyone was scared. Futaba- _chan_ might kick your ass when you make it back to the entrance.”   
  
Ryuji blinked away his tears, finally opening his eyes to view the world he’d left behind. It was dark and distorted, which meant they were still in the depths of Mementos and not at a Rest Area. Akira’s worried face took up the rest of his vision, the brunet’s eyes swollen and red-rimmed. “Did you cry for me?” Ryuji joked.   
  
“I didn’t cry,” Akira scoffed.   
  
“He didn’t,” Yusuke confirmed. “If we hadn’t stopped him, he might have carved the Shadow’s heart from its chest to present it to you.”   
  
“You paint such vivid pictures,” Makoto sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes, recalling easily the moment they’d all taken their revenge on the beast. “It’s true, though.”   
  
“I had to wash the blood off before you opened your eyes. Kind of a difficult task without running water, so I probably scrubbed too hard,” Akira hummed, the worry bleeding away to a carefree expression.   
  
Ryuji rolled his eyes, wincing when even that brought him pain. “Who brought me back?”   
  
“Me.” Mona stepped forward. The arrogant attitude was missing from his response, which let Ryuji know he really had scared everyone. Their token mascot character sighed, idly plucking an invisible piece of dust from his outfit. “Oracle reminded me of a Skill I learned, so we tested it out on you.”   
  
“Tested it,” Ryuji repeated, his expression as deadpan as his voice.   
  
“No one’s ever died before,” Ann reminded them, her voice even softer than Mona’s.   
  
“Guys. I’m sorry, okay? I just… I didn’t think…” Ryuji could hear a dozen voices, all overlapping, but they all taunted with the same response: y _ou never do._  Feelings of inadequacy started slowly surfacing, but it wouldn’t make sense to lash out in anger, especially considering the situation he’d already landed himself in. Akira’s hands tightening against his cheeks was the only warning Ryuji received before their fearless leader headbutted him.   
  
Everyone watched on in surprise and shock.   
  
Ryuji howled, “What the hell, man!”   
  
“Be glad Mona’s Recarm skill worked, otherwise I would’ve shoved a revival bead up your ass.”   
  
Yusuke’s eyes widened, his face alight in wonder. “They’re suppositories! I always wondered how they worked.” Situation diffused.   
  
Makoto slapped a hand over her face, bringing her fingers in to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Ryuji,” the older teen sighed. “Are you good to continue? We can all heal you, but you need to tell us how you feel.”   
  
Ryuji leaned forward–Akira mirrored his actions and leaned backwards to make room. His back protested, pain tap dancing across his bones. “Swap me out. I’ll make my way back to the Entrance so Oracle can yell at me.”   
  
Ann finally smiled. “Be prepared.”  
  
Ryuji grinned wearily and made it back onto his feet with Akira’s assistance. Everyone handed him a beverage that would gradually replenish his health and energy. Mona patted him on his calf, since that’s as far as he could reach. Ann punched him playfully in the stomach–Ryuji hid his pain behind a wobbly grin–before ruffling his hair. Makoto looked worried about hugging him and instead gave him a heartfelt “ _get well, see you soon_ ”.  
  
Yusuke was a little bit more intimate, and cupped the back of Ryuji’s neck with both hands. He pulled him forward, bumping their foreheads in a more gentle manner than Akira did.  
  
“D-dude,” Ryuji stammered, hands hovering awkwardly in the air.  
  
“We’re a team. We’ll accept you, no matter what.”  
  
Realization of what the other’s words meant dawned on him and Ryuji stiffened in Yusuke’s hold. “…don’t.”  
  
“He loves you as well. I witnessed this with my own eyes. When you fell, he was devastated.”  
  
“Stop, damn it.”  
  
“As you wish, but don’t hide it–not with us.” Yusuke pulled away, giving Ryuji a warm smile as he walked backwards.  
  
Ryuji hurriedly pulled his mask back on, ducking his head. Prick that he was, Joker slapped Skull on the back as he sauntered by. Skull hissed, hands reaching for the paining area. “You’re such an asshole, man!” Joker smirked at him before joining the remaining members of the team. They all climbed into the bus Mona transformed into.   
  
Skull sighed and tossed back one of the healing drinks. He made a face, but could already feel the effects. “Oracle. People say I’m as dumb as a bag of rocks, but I know you’re there. Did you hear… what Inari…” Skull trailed off, shoulders slumping.  
  
The air wavered before him with the sound of static crackling and a holographic version of Futaba appeared. She nodded, averting her gaze. “I already knew, though. Joker… He comes to me to talk about it. Or rather, he comes to brood dramatically.”  
  
Skull grinned sheepishly, only to quickly banish any hope of getting a chance with someone so far out of his league. “Walk me out of this dump, yeah?” Oracle smiled and bounded over to him. Even though it wasn’t her physical body, Skull swore he felt the pressure of her touch when she placed a hand to his arm. They started walking and she began excitedly telling him about the design of their current area. Skull half-listened, only because he barely understood the girl and her technical jargon.  
  
With the end in sight, those banished thoughts returned when Oracle’s hologram disappeared; the real one waved excitedly with both arms from the train platform. ‘ _Akira… likes me_?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba–we’ve seen her walking with them in cutscenes when they move through Palaces, but I just went with the notion that she stays behind on the platforms when they travel Mementos. // Well, I just read a few chapters from the Dengeki and realize she’s with them in Mementos as well. I invoke my artistic license.
> 
> Also, never had anyone take a hit for Joker yet, so I’m just assuming it’ll be “fatal” for them like it would’ve been for him. // Megaton Raid is weak... I got hit with it. It would never be fatal, but I'm keeping it because it's a cool name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...no longer just 2 chapters *cries* This thing was originally a one-shot that grew a mind of its own.

Everyone parted ways for their respected train stations once they were done with Mementos, Futaba sticking close to Akira’s side. _Almost_ everyone. Ryuji bit back a grimaced when he was jerked to a halt after long fingers curled around his wrist. He glanced over his shoulder to find Akira and Futaba wearing matching frowns behind their glasses. Everyone else paused in their own departures.   
  
“You’re spending the night so I can keep an eye on you,” Akira declared, no room for an argument in his voice.   
  
Ryuji found room. “Dude, I can’t.”   
  
“Your uniform technically only consists of your pants since you refuse to adhere to the dress code.”   
  
Ryuji’s head snapped around, his eyes wide and glaring at Yusuke.   
  
The art student smiled. “Put them to wash when you get back to Leblanc tonight and you won’t have a problem in the morning. I’m sure our leader wouldn’t mind lending you one of his uniform shirts.”   
  
“Ryuji, in a full uniform?” Ann scoffed, but her grin gave her away.   
  
Makoto smiled, “As the Student Council President, it would make me happy to see you in the proper attire.”   
  
Ryuji gave them each a hard glare. Traitors. He hoped he got Brainwashed during their next trip to Mementos or a Palace infiltration, if just to know he got to beat them all up. The tug on his hand drew his attention back to the original culprit. Akira arched a questioning eyebrow, his silence as loud as if he’d shouted.  _Well?_    
  
Ryuji sighed, defeated, “Let me… contact my mom and tell her. I don’t want to have her worrying.”   
  
Almost immediately, the remainder of their group said their “see you laters”, each disappearing in the direction of their destination. Ryuji pulled out his phone, thinking it best to place a call rather than send a text. Akira and Futaba turned their backs to give the semblance of privacy and Ryuji appreciated it. The phone call lasted longer than he would liked, having to reassure his mother that: yes, he was hanging out with friends; no, he wasn’t being blackmailed or threatened, though Akira could come across as threatening, especially when driven by raw determination.   
  
The phone call ended and Akira returned to his side, Futaba leading the way to the train that would take them back to Leblanc.   
  
**x**    
  
Sojiro gave the blond a once over when the trio walked into his café, breathing out a thin cloud of smoke. He never thought he’d see any of them at night. “You keep collecting strays,” he teased. Ryuji shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants, ducking his head. “Kidding. The more friends this kid has, the less likely he is to get into trouble.” When all three teens failed to look inconspicuous–whistling and looking at the ceiling was  _too_  obvious, Sojiro closed his eyes and tried to count to 10. He made it to 5. “Don’t get caught,” he amended.   
  
“Okay!” Futaba chirped, making an OK sign with her fingers.   
  
“Don’t agree to that!” Sojiro exhaled deeply and decided it was time to leave the café in Akira’s hands. “You know the routine.” He removed his apron, deftly folding it and tucking it away until tomorrow. “Futaba, let’s go home.” He walked out from behind the counter, patting Akira on the shoulder when he passed him. He felt like he owed him congratulations. Akira smiled.   
  
Futaba made to slap Ryuji in his back, but quickly remembered his accident and redirected her hand to his shoulder. “Have fun! Not too much fun, though. I’m watching.” With a creepy chuckle, she skipped ahead of Sojiro and out of Leblanc. Sojiro waved over his shoulder, trailing behind his adopted daughter.   
  
Morgana jumped out of Akira’s school bag once the door swung shut, stretching his legs on the café floor. “Considering the day we’ve had, you both need to hurry and get to sleep. I’m not even sure you should be going to do laundry. Call–” Morgana yowled after being pushed aside by Akira’s foot.  
  
Ryuji looked from the cat to the smiling brunet, confusion and questions written across his face. “Call who?”   
  
“Nobody,” Akira chuckled. “But Maybe Morgana’s right. Let’s see if you can fit into my uniform.” Ryuji was ushered up the stairs to the attic-slash-bedroom, protests be damned.  
  
**x**  
  
Akira carefully set both his regular and spare uniform aside for tomorrow. He found a safe spot, void of dust to hang them up. With that out of the way, both teens began getting ready to sleep.   
  
Ryuji carefully pulled his graphic tee over his head, haphazardly folding it and setting it next to the lounging Morgana; it was the only free flat surface. Akira tried not to stare–he’d seen Ryuji in less all those times spent at the beach–and busied himself with searching through his belongings for an extra set of sleepwear.   
  
Ryuji’s hands hesitated at his school pants. Unbeknownst to him, he shared the same thoughts as Akira. ‘ _What the hell… He’s seen me in my beach shorts. It’s just…_ ’ His fingers hooked into the waist of the uniform pants and he tugged, exposing the black and gray striped waistband of his boxer briefs. ’ _Get over it, you idiot! He’s your friend, that’s it. There’s nothing–_ won’t  _be anything–between us_!’ With that little pep talk over, Ryuji pulled off the slacks and carefully stepped out of them. He folded them as small as possible and set them on top of the shirt.   
  
Morgana cracked one eye open and stared at the growing pile. He gave Ryuji a lazy once over before letting out a yawn. “You’re taking too long,” the cat rumbled. “I want to sleep as much as you do.”   
  
“What does your sleep have to do with me?” Ryoji scoffed. “You look comfortable where you are, so go to sleep.”  
  
Morgana opened both eyes and managed to wear a smirk on a cat’s face. “I sleep in the bed.” Ryuji looked to Akira for confirmation.   
  
The quiet brunet shrugged, already changed into his lounge wear. “The couch is too small for the both of us.” He held out the clothes he’d managed to secure.   
  
“He’ll kill me in my sleep!” Ryuji yelled, snatching the offered pile of clothes.   
  
“Shh,” both cat and master hissed.   
  
Ryuji slapped the clothes against his face to scream into them, belatedly realizing they weren’t his when he breathed in. Akira quickly turned away and walked to the couch. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as bright red as they felt as he busied himself with making his temporary bed more comfortable to his liking.   
  
Ryuji’s face was red enough for the both of them, and he tripped trying to put on the borrowed sweats, twice. The third time dislodged Morgana, who impatiently jumped onto the attic’s floor and quietly padded over to the bed. He hopped up onto the futon and sat at the corner, blue eyes boring holes into Ryuji.   
  
The blond finally managed to get the pants up, angrily tying the strings at the waist, and yanked the top down over his head. When his arms became tangled, he choked out an annoyed sound. “Dude!” Ryuji flapped the long sleeves at Akira. “You don’t have anything else that won’t make me melt in the middle of the night?”   
  
Akira adjusted his own long sleeves and smiled at his guest. “Nope,” he hummed.   
  
Grumbling, Ryuji managed to get his arms through and began rolling the sleeves up. He stopped at the first feel of resistance, not wanting to stretch out what had been gratefully loaned to him. He did mutter out loud as he took reluctant steps toward the bed. “I don’t see why I have to be here. My back is fine.  _I_  feel fine. It’s like I’m under house arrest, and I’ll probably die again tonight. And the stupid cat that kills me won’t even be able to use the same skill here in the real world.”   
  
Ryuji froze right at the edge of the bed. “…it’s not fair we can only use our abilities in this so-called cognitive world.” There were so many people he’d love to fry with his lightning.   
  
Morgana noticed the troubled look clouding the boy’s eyes and sighed. He wasn’t the best at comforting, and he learned Ryuji responded better to direct orders. “Ryuji. Stop thinking and go to sleep. I promise I’ll stay right here.” He pawed at his current corner.   
  
Ryuji snapped back to attention, looking around the attic. Akira was already seated on the couch, a thin blanket held loosely in his hands as he waited for Ryuji to climb into bed. With a sigh, the blond did as they wanted him to, immediately pushing the covers against the wall as a soft barrier.   
  
Morgana made himself comfortable as he curled up, tail idly swishing back and forth. He would keep an ear out for both boys and stay awake until they fell asleep. 

**+++**

_His mother’s eyes widened and Ryuji turned_ into _the blow that landed across his face. He fell from the chair and felt hands gently urging him to stand and run. If he ran, then his mother would be the one receiving that man’s anger. The gentle hands were replaced by rough ones that yanked Ryuji to his feet. He stood at the same height as that man, which meant he was stronger now. Or so he thought.  
  
Rather than continue to hit him, the man’s face twisted into a dark expression that shook Ryuji’s to his core. Something was different. “You’re pathetic. A useless, washed-up has-been!”  
  
Ryuji clenched his fists, wishing he had something heavy and blunt to wield.  
  
“But on top of all that… you had to be fuckin’ _ gay _as well?!”  
  
All fight left the teen, his eyes wide as he stumbled backwards from an invisible blow. “No…”  
  
“No, what?” The shadowy figure stepped forward. “You didn’t think I would find out?! Is that why you joined the track team? You fuckin’ disgust me… There’s no way I would ever claim you as my own.”_  
  
_“Like hell I’d want an abusive deadbeat like you as my dad!”_  
  
_“Shut up!” The blow was delivered straight to Ryuji’s gut, and he sank to his knees. “Fuckin’ faggot.”_  
  
**+++**

“Ryuji.”   
  
Ryuji lashed out at the whispering voice, the power behind his swing and miss causing him to tumble from the futon. He drew himself onto his knees, arms folded on the floor with his head resting atop them.   
  
At the sound of dry heaving, Akira scrambled to his feet and rushed downstairs to the café. He apologized to Sojiro for everything he touched, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Taking the short flight of stairs two at a time had him back at Ryuji’s side in record time. “Ryuji. It’s me. Kurusu Akira. You’re at Leblanc. Please… drink this.”   
  
Ryuji lifted his head from his arms to glance at Akira from the corner of his eye. He could see the panic and worry on his friend’s face, and felt a swell of pride knowing he once again broke that expressionless mask. He pushed himself up enough to reach out with one hand and accept the offered glass. Their fingers touched in the exchange and he heard  _that man_.   
  
_Faggot._    
  
’ _I’m not_!’ The glass fell after Ryuji snatched his hand back, the distance short enough that it didn’t shatter. How many times had they touched like that before? They were friends. ‘ _Get out of my head!_ ’  
  
Morgana was quick enough to grab Akira’s forgotten blanket, tossing it over the small puddle. “Ryuji. You need to calm down. We’re not going to hurt you. If you’re having nightmares about the attack…” He trailed off, looking to Akira for help.   
  
“It’s not over,” the brunet sighed, idly mopping up the mess. “It won’t be over until the answers to everyone’s questions have been laid out before us.” His hand still, fingers clenching in the damp material. “But you’re not alone now, you know.” Ryuji’s fingers clenched into fists atop the wooden floor. “I’m glad you tried to pick a fight with me on my first day.”   
  
“I didn’t try to pick a fight,” Ryuji snapped.  
  
Akira lifted his head, eyebrow raised as if to prove a point, and chuckled softly.  
  
Even in the darkness of the room, those gray eyes still managed to set Ryuji’s mind alight with desires and questions he wouldn’t have even _dreamed_ of thinking about. The power they had over Ryuji was even stronger now that glasses didn’t hide them, and he felt the urge to confess. His stubbornness was strong, however, and his confession only went as far as the thoughts in his head. And it wasn’t much of a confession than Ryuji coming to terms with the feelings he had for his friend and teammate. His thoughts no longer sounded like his father spitting slurs. Instead, Futaba yelled at him to get on with it. Ryuji smiled sheepishly and ducked his head to hide it, muttering an apology about the cup.   
  
Under Morgana’s watchful and glowering gaze, both teens headed downstairs for fresh water. Akira cleaned up the kitchen–Sojiro would still notice something amiss–and everyone headed back to the attic. “Whoa.” Ryuji used both hands, arms fully outstretched, to stop Akira from climbing into the futon with him.   
  
“I just want to be close enough so I can help you fight off your bad dreams,” was the innocent response given.   
  
“Bull. Shit.”   
  
Akira frowned. “It was my bed first.”   
  
“ _That’s_ your follow up? Mona! Tell him to get back on the couch!”   
  
Morgana sighed, already getting comfortable on the abandoned sofa. He yawned, languidly stretching his feline body before curling up. “His argument is quite solid.”   
  
Ryuji sputtered indignantly, at a loss for words. He knew he wasn’t on best terms with the cat, but he didn’t think he’d get shot down so easily. Tired of waiting, Akira executed a few simple moves that gave him the upper hand, leaving Ryuji on his back and stretched out lengthwise on the bed.

Akira carefully built up the covers between them as a wall. “Go to sleep, Ryuji.”   
  
“Un,” Ryuji mumbled, still unable to process what just happened. When the ceiling grew boring to look at, he rolled over onto his side only to be face to face with the wall. It took several minutes, and a great deal of twisting and turning for him to get even remotely comfortable; the futon was made for one. Akira remained motionless during the entire ordeal.   
  
Morgana was finally able to drift back to sleep after making sure the boys had already done the same. 

* * *

Sojiro was never one to meddle in the kid’s life, but when Akira was late coming down for breakfast, he took the initiative to climb the stairs and find out why; maybe even light a fire beneath the boy. Once he was high enough to see over the top step, he reprimanded himself for bothering.   
  
The blond one had a leg thrown over the transfer student’s thighs, the appendage curled just as tight as the arms over Akira’s chest. Akira’s face was contorted in great distress, and despite not being awake, he still wriggled in an attempt to free himself. The cat was sprawled out over the otherwise empty sofa.   
  
Sojiro turned on the stairs and headed back down into the café, ready for a cigarette to start his day.  
  
**xxx**  
  
Ryuji almost smacked his head into the nearest wall after he walked out of Shibuya station with Akira, and into the Square. Ann had no intention of hiding. She stood on the tips of her toes, one arm waving while the other arm rested on Makoto’s shoulder for support. Yusuke looked bored, but anyone with a decent-working brain could tell he was accessing the situation.

Ryuji intended to walk by them all to the Teikyu building, but Ann wasn’t having it. She dashed after him and hooked two fingers into the back of his borrowed shirt and halted his movements. “Makoto, look.” Her free hand was used to indicate to Ryuji’s attire.

Makoto wiped invisible tears from the corners of her eyes. “This is a wonderful day.”

“It is.” Akira’s soft-spoken words took the bluster right out of Ryuji.

The morning began with Akira waking when Ryuji attempted to untangle their limbs. After being caught, the blond panicked, and they’d both fallen from the bed when he figured pushing Akira would get the job done quicker. Sojiro yelling threats at them did indeed get them moving. After quick baths, followed by an even quicker breakfast of buttered toast, the duo made a mad dash for the nearby station. Which led them to where they all stood now.

Ryuji looked towards the Teikyu building as he remembered the eventful morning. During Ann’s exaggerated display of capturing him—her hand now idly rested on his shoulder as she talked with Makoto and Akira, Yusuke had calmly made his way around the group and was currently smiling proudly at Ryuji. Ryuji’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You look like you’ve bested several of your own personal demons. I think this calls for a celebration. Adzuki beans and rice.”

On that note, Ryuji reached over his shoulder and slapped Ann’s hand free of his shirt. “Later, weirdos!” he yelled before bolting for the Teikyu building. His face was flushed by the time he reached the ticket gates and he hoped it passed as exertion from running to catch the train still loading passengers at the Ginza platform. No one needed to know he was blushing because of Yusuke’s suggestion to celebrate his nonexistent relationship. The train doors slid shut and Ryuji fell against them with a soft huff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter, obviously, since it's the same day. I toyed with the idea of just editing it into chapter one and making a note, but I felt like it would've been troublesome. So... new chapter~ Working on the others as we speak.


	3. Chapter 3

If the situation permitted it, Yusuke would bring up eating _sekihan_ every time their ragtag group got together. After two weeks, everyone just assumed he really wanted the adzuki beans and sticky rice, so they finally decided to prepare some. What’s more, Sojiro agreed to let them have their celebration at his house.   
  
“You’ve done so much for Futaba,” he told them, meeting everyone’s eye as they stood around the café. “You’re still the weirdest bunch of kids I’ve ever met, though, so please don’t burn down my house.”   
  
“I’ll make sure of it,” Futaba declared, her eyes bright with excitement and a happiness Sojiro had never seen before. “I live there, too, remember?” she giggled.

The real reason Yusuke pushed so desperately for this particular celebration was because he’d observed his friends’ relationship blossom from something casual to something just shy of being disgustingly intimate. Neither were aware of the changes—if Akira was, he hid it well.

Ryuji now sat closer to the transfer student during meetings in the attic residence, and just about everywhere else. Akira had relinquished driving the bus-transformed Mona to Makoto, which meant he claimed the backseat for himself and Ryuji. Yusuke was an unfortunate third wheel, but had already accepted that as his fate. Futaba would occasionally engage him in conversation which more than often became heated debates that had Mona threatening to toss them out in Mementos. 

When it came to battling Shadows, Joker seemed to have acquired some of Skull’s reckless tendencies. Anytime the heavy hitter received damage, he’d fly into a calm rage, tormenting Shadows in ways that couldn’t be considered “negotiating”, until they caved and gave up all their items and money. Yusuke didn’t mind the sudden influx of stipend and casually turned a blind eye to the methods in which he received it. It was for the greater good.   
  
Futaba also began reporting to him that there were more trips to the ramen shop in Ogikubo, that ended with the duo walking it off in Inokashira Park. Yusuke was no expert in the ways of human love, but that sounded very much like a “date” to him.  
  
No one dared broach the subject with Ryuji, knowing full well he would pull away from them all with accusations and denial. 

**x**

The meal was almost at completion and, despite Yusuke wishing the task of taste testing had been asked of him, of course Ryuji was the closest to Akira. Not realizing how engrossed Ryuji was in his mobile game, Akira wordlessly tapped the blond on his shoulder, holding out a spoonful of rice. Ryuji looked away for one second, accepted the spoonful, then went back to his game as he chewed it thoughtfully. Akira had expected him to take the spoon, which still dangled from his fingertips. Feeling adventurous, he decided to test his luck.   
  
Everyone sat in silence as he scooped up another spoonful; Futaba had her finger hovering over the shutter button of her camera app. Ryuji accepted it again without refusal and a silent picture was taken.   
  
After a few chews, the blond realized something was amiss. Everyone froze, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Ryuji glared at Akira, who stared back, the epitome of innocence. “Why are you feeding me? No…  _You’re_  the one that needs to be eating more. You almost passed out on the treadmill the other day. It was a good thing I showed up when I did!”   
  
It was. Ryuji had dragged him from the treadmill and gave him hands on demonstrations on how to use various other machines.   
  
“Dude. Stop it, whatever you’re thinking. You look creepy.” Instead of going back to his game, Ryuji faced the remainder of the group, his eyebrows rising. “Oh. Did you guys eat without me?” He looked back to Akira. “Is that why?”   
  
Ann looked on the verge of angry tears, and Makoto was almost ready to throw in the towel.   
  
Futaba let her head fall onto the counter with an exaggerated groan, “Inari…”   
  
“I agree,” Yusuke sighed, long fingers massaging his temples.   
  
The unspoken agreement was that Ryuji had proven himself to be even less aware of the situation than Yusuke, which was saying a lot.

Ryuji shrugged them off and returned to his mobile game. The long-awaited sekihan was finally served after another several minutes of cooking. Ryuji grinned, pocketing his phone, and dove into the hot meal. It was worth the wait. 

Ryuji wasn’t as dense as everyone believed. He knew what Akira was doing and indulged him. It was the only way they could have this  _thing_  without giving it a name. His grin widened, almost manic as he realized, in his own way, he was getting back at everyone for literally throwing him at Akira that night. So caught up in his glee, Ryuji shoveled one too many spoonfuls into his mouth and was soon pounding at his chest as all the food became lodged in his throat.   
  
Different cups were thrust at him from different directions and he grabbed the nearest, hoping to wash away the obstruction. Two cups later, he could feel it diminishing and breathing was starting to come easier.   
  
Over the sounds of his wheezing, Akira calmly asked, “Do you need CPR?”   
  
“Stop joking around!” Ryuji threw the empty plastic cup at his head. It bounced off the dark curls harmlessly.   
  
Yusuke brushed his bangs aside as he voiced his thoughts on the situation, “Considering that he was choking and hadn’t stopped breathing yet, I’d say the Heimlich would’ve been the better solution.”   
  
“Stop helping!” Another cup bounced off Yusuke’s head, the taller teen emitting a soft and surprised “oh”.   
  
“Stop trying to find ways to die when we’re supposed to be celebrating!” Ann cut in, tossing her own cup into the fray. Ryuji batted it away. The look in his eyes spoke of a war, but Makoto clearing her throat made everyone remain seated.   
  
“Ryuji, I’m glad you’re okay now, but I believe it’s time for us to finish eating,” the Student Council President calmly stated. “After that, we should clean up our mess and give our thanks to Sojiro by delivering him a plate.”   
  
Everyone else returned to their meal while Akira collected the plastic cups and headed back into the kitchen to refill them. Futaba joined him “It’s my house,” she sighed, hands tucked behind her back, eyes focused on the juice being poured from the bottle. “I should be the host.”   
  
Akira’s response was to lightly tousle her hair.   
  
Futaba shook her head to straighten the strands. “Why are you hiding it?” she asked without hesitation.   
  
“There’s nothing to hide. I’m just respecting his unspoken wishes.” Akira smiled as he handed her a cup. “I like what we have.”   
  
Futaba grinned as she accepted the cup. Akira picked up another and they had a small toast. 

* * *

Akira, Futaba, and Yusuke became a little closer after the celebratory meal. They shared their thoughts on what would be the best way for Akira to continue winning Ryuji over, devising more elaborate dates. Only for Ryuji to demolish all their effort by taking the first step.

The next time they had a few days off from school, Ryuji extended an invitation to watch a movie, which Akira gladly accepted. Halfway through the film, Ryuji changed his position, dropping his crossed leg and setting his left hand down on his seat.

Morgana glanced away from the screen and up at Akira’s chin when the teen uncrossed his arms. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the big screen.

In the darkened auditorium, Akira’s fingers covered Ryuji’s. The blond sat upright, his other arm no longer propped on the arm rest, but didn’t pull away. Instead, Ryuji flipped his hand so Akira’s fingers could easily slot together with his. The brunet smiled and gave a playful squeeze. Ryuji squeezed back in warning. _Pay attention_. Akira did.

**x**

They were in no way trying to keep secrets from the other two members of their small group. Futaba, of course, pointed out that Makoto probably already knew and was just keeping silent because she understood delicacy was a necessity.

Ann knew.

Ryuji stared at the keychain in his hands, caught after it was thrown at and ricocheted off his head. His eyes widened after taking in the mascot design. He looked from Ann, to the keychain, then back again, just in time to see her roll her eyes.

Ann took a seat beside Ryuji on the low, wooden fence of Inokashira Park. She stretched her legs out, crossing them at the ankles. “You’re my friend. You know that, right?”

“I would hope so,” Ryuji muttered, staring into the painted eyes of the acrylic dolphin from the aquarium. “Who’d you force to go with you?”

“I went with Yusuke.”

Ryuji hooked his finger through the metal loop, flicking the souvenir up into the palm of his hand. He could only imagine the stir they caused; they were both gorgeous. He was plain _and_ vulgar.

“Even though you weren’t there, we ended up talking about you,” Ann continued, idly tossing one pigtail over her shoulder. “I made a joke about something I knew you’d like and, in his eccentric way, he basically told me to lay off. It was then that I realized I’d been left out. Ryuji. I’ve known you the longest. We weren’t best friends back then, but I’d like to think we’re good friends now. How did Yusuke get in where I couldn’t?”

“Because I don’t need your bullshit right now,” Ryuji mumbled, fingers clenching around the plastic charm as he looked away from Ann.

Ann drew her legs in so she could lean forward and glare at the other blond. “Ryuji,” she snapped. “ I knew your circumstances and you knew mine. We suffered under the same man. Unfortunately for us, we were both probably too scared and stubborn to help the other out, so things just spiraled out of control. I’ll admit that I do get a little carried away, but that’s no reason to exclude me.”

“Not everything is about you, Takamaki.”

Ann nodded slowly, her surname echoing inside her head, and pushed herself up from the fence. “See you later, Sakamoto.”

“Saka…” Ryuji blinked several times, finally registering the words he’d spit out without thought. “Shit. Ann. Ann, wait!” He grabbed her arm and could feel her trembling beneath his hand. “Ann, I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know what I’m doing and my head’s real messed up. Yusuke’s been helping me sort things out.”

“…that you like our leader?” Ann questioned softly. The fingers around her arm tightened almost painfully before once again relaxing into a firm grip, but it was all the answer she needed. “Everyone knows, Ryuji. Everyone wants you two to be happy. I like teasing you, but all you had to do was tell me to step off like you normally do and I would have. Instead, you pushed me aside without even considering if I’d be able to help. I would’ve supported you 110%, maybe even more.”

“You _would_ have…?”

Ann lifted her head and turned to glare at him. “You’ll get 93% at best right now!”

Ryuji relaxed, a grin working its way onto his face. “I’ll take it.”

“You have to work for it,” Ann scoffed, wrenching her arm free of the now loose hold. “Take me out for something to eat. I spent most of my money escorting Yusuke to the aquarium.”

Ryuji glowered, but relented. “Fine, but we’re going to the gym after.”

Ann blinked at him before his words caught on. She took a threatening step towards him, fists clenched at her sides ” _Ryuji_!“

Ryuji twirled the keychain around his finger with a grin. He never expected new demons would arise to sabotage his hard-earned happiness, all because of a simple misunderstanding. 

* * *

Despite the brilliant sun spun color of his hair, Ryuji was the still one of the most invisible people at Shujin Academy. Even Akira received more attention than he did, but most of it was still based off the rumors Mishima had been forced to spread. Ryuji’s invisibility came in handy at the end of school, but he desperately wished it hadn’t. He was climbing the stairs that led from the first floor to the 2nd Year hallway—he’d gone downstairs to buy some yakisoba bread to share with Akira—when he heard approaching voices excitedly talking.

”…Council President and the transfer student?“

Ryuji stopped walking after “transfer student”, moving closer to the wall in the split landing. The girls didn’t spare him a second glance as they continued by.

"Somehow Eiko managed to make friends with the Student Council President and I overheard them talking about a double date they went on. Eiko went with a host and Niijima- _senpai_ went with Kurusu- _kun_! Privileged girls sure have a thing for bad boys!”

The giggling girls disappeared onto the 2nd Year hallway ahead of him and Ryuji felt as if something disgusting grew in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous. He turned away from his original destination and stormed back downstairs and to the school entrance. His anger faded into a heavy tiredness with each step. Ryuji had no conscious recollection of his journey to the train station, but he made it one piece, so that was a plus. Luck remained on his side when he managed to secure a seat near the back of the train car.

 _You’re the useless one in the group. That shitty leg of yours holds everyone back. You’re just a punching bag. Akira never liked you. You can’t get with girls_ or _guys_! It was Kamoshida’s voice that taunted him now, laughing at him even after all this time.

There was a rational part of his brain that told him Akira would never string him or Makoto along like that; there had to be a reason. But Ryuji’s twisted psyche crushed that thought before it could grow.

Ryuji bowed forward, burying his head in his hands, and tangled his fingers in his short hair. “I thought I was over this!” he hissed at the floor of the train. “Damnit…” He was startled back to the present when his phone started chiming. The noise didn’t last too long, which meant he’d received a new message. Akira. Akira was the only one that messaged him. No. That wasn’t true. Futaba, Yusuke, and Ann texted him as well, and not in their Phantom Thieves group chat.

Ignore them all. That was the only course of action his mind could come up with. The happiness he’d been so hesitant to find was finally being ripped away.

It hurt more than any Shadow they’ve ever fought.

**x**

Ryuji grinned wide for his mother, hoping she wouldn’t see through his lies when he told her he’d be in his room studying. He played video games until the fun pastime became a tedious chore.

After dragging himself from his room, Ryuji realized spending time with his mother was the best distraction he could’ve ever hoped for. She never once asked what was wrong, even though she knew, and he loved her even more for that.

Ryuji whined after the exaggerated kiss to his forehead and ducked away from his mom. “Good nights” were exchanged and he disappeared into his room under her watchful eye. Ryuji’s grin faded as his gaze immediately came to rest on the phone he’d left sitting in the center of his bed. The notification light still blinked slowly, reminding him of the unopened message he’d received from Akira. Ryuji picked up the phone and thumbed the volume button to silent before setting it on his desk. All without looking at his messages. He truly was a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnngh... Ryuji, stop pushing everyone away. Seriously...  
> Um, it gets worse before it gets better? *flees* I lurv Ryujiiiii~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading this chapter a dozen times to catch typos (probably still missed some) and make sure it flowed smoothly, I don't think it's too angsty. Ryuji's just stubborn :þ

Ryuji slowly began distancing himself from everyone. On the outside, he still laughed when he was supposed to, but the sound was hollow. Most of his outbursts and antics were just for keeping up appearances. Funnily enough, no one reprimanded him for his actions and behavior, which hurt even more. _They don’t care about you_.

**x**

Skull got his wish of being brainwashed and seemed to have his sights set on Queen. After the first two attacks—the lightning still tingled—Queen set about making her own fan. When she had the chance, she stormed over to Skull and slapped him upside the head with it. He shook his head, muttering a quick “thanks”, all while avoiding her piercing gaze. Queen glared him down before deciding she would take up post right beside him.

Joker exchanged a glance with Fox, who merely lifted his shoulders in a fluid shrug.

At the end of the battle, Queen curled her fingers around the crook of Skull’s arm. There was no hiding her surprise when he snatched his arm back. “Skull?”

“Leave me alone,” the blond huffed, shoulders hunching defensively after he shoved his hands into the pockets of his outfit.

“Ryuji,” Joker admonished. If that wasn’t the icing on the cake.

“Of course you’d take her side! It makes me wonder… did you even like me? You obviously don’t.” Joker’s eyes widened, but Skull charged ahead, like he was prone to do, “You two are dating after all!”

The silence that followed Skull’s outburst made the howling wind of the underground subway system even that much louder. It also made the sound of Queen’s slap echo.

’ _Again_ ,’ Joker thought, remembering that time in Shinjuku.

“I think you should sit the rest of this trip out until you clear your head,” Queen instructed, her voice soft but very deadly. Why would he assume such a foolish thing? Akira was clearly in love with _him_.

Skull didn’t need to be told twice. “Mona!” he yelled, yanking his mask off as he turned his back on the rest of the Thieves. Ryuji winced as the edge brushed his obviously swelling cheek.

“Ha?!” Mona was ripped from his stupor and stood rigid.

“Get me out of here.”

Mona looked to Joker, who nodded, and quickly transformed. “I’ll be right back. You can still walk around without me.” Ryuji climbed into the van and Mona took off in the direction of their last platform.

Queen stared at her gloved hand and clenched it into a tight fist to stop it from trembling. “Sorry,” she whispered to remainder of the group.

“The Makoto special attack,” Joker quipped.  

Queen’s shoulders relaxed as she laughed. “Please don’t. _Oh_.” She drew herself upright, pounding her fist into her open palm, and spun around to face the group. More specifically—Joker. “Eiko! Ryu—no. That’s why Skull’s behaving like that!”

 _You two are dating after all_! Joker pressed a gloved hand against his face, closing his eyes. ’ _Ryuji_ …‘   
  
**x**

“Be careful,” Mona told Ryuji before driving away from the entrance.

Ryuji waited until he could no longer hear the purring roar of an engine before releasing an anguished scream into the empty space. He punched the nearest wall then sagged against it. “…pathetic." 

Skull was nowhere to be found when the rest of the Thieves returned to the entrance after reaching the lowest level of Mementos. He ignored their constant messages in the group chat, and Joker reported that his messages went unseen as well.

Morgana refused to let any of them do anything other than go home and rest, and the small group could only hope their missing friend was doing the same.

* * *

Akira made his way up to the third floor just in time to see Makoto walk out of the Student Council room. “Ma—Niijima- _senpai_ ,” he called out, quickening his steps. There were too many students loitering around for him to call his upperclassman by her first name like he normally did while away from Shujin.

Makoto’s expression remained somber even after spotting her friend and teammate. “Akira. I was just about to come find you. Have you heard any word from Ryuji? Ann said he wasn’t in school today.” She frowned, adjusting her hold on her school case. “He still isn’t answering our messages. This is all my fault,” Makoto finished with a sigh.

“It’s not, but we shouldn’t talk about this here.” The spying eyes never left them and the whispers were starting to grow louder. “Let’s go,” he suggested.

Makoto nodded.

Akira decided Lala needed a break from seeing his face and led the way to Leblanc. When the duo walked into the empty café and Sojiro caught a glimpse of Makoto’s crestfallen expression, he lifted a hand and pointed behind them. Akira paused a moment to flip the sign to CLOSED. Makoto bowed deeply in apology, but the owner merely waved her off.

“What’re you having?”

“An iced coffee, please?”

Sojiro smiled and set about making Makoto’s request.

Morgana hopped out of Akira’s school case, onto the floor, and carefully made his way to the end of the bar. He peered around it to watch the Master work. Sojiro caught the feline staring and assumed he was hungry. _One sec_ , he mouthed. Morgana happily sat, his tail swishing behind him. Once his guests were served and the cat fed, Sojiro decided it was time to clean up a little early and slipped off to the side to begin washing dishes

Makoto kept both hands cupped around the cool glass after taking a sip and exhaled deeply. “I never stopped to think what would happen if word got out about our fake relationship.” Straight to the point. “I never considered Ryuji’s feelings the entire time I dragged you around with me. I’m a horrible friend.”

“You’re not,” Akira argued. “You were looking out for your friend. And you did consider Ryuji’s feelings, but you had no idea that it would affect us the way it did.”

“He usually brushes things off and just keeps on going. I guess I was wrong to make that assumption,” Makoto whispered, ducking her head. It startled her to hear Ryuji dismiss his relationship with Akira so flippantly. Her hand moved on its own before she could think her actions through. Makoto lowered her hands from the counter to clench them together in her lap. “I would like to apologize to him and explain the entire situation, but I can’t if he keeps ignoring us.”

Akira shifted on the stool, digging his phone from his pocket. He opened his contacts app and clicked on Ryuji’s name before holding the phone out to the older teen.

**xxx**

Ryuji knew he was being an idiot, but he didn’t want to face the truth that Akira no longer liked him. ‘ _It’s my fault. It’s always my fault. I want to be open about us, but…_ ’

The more he thought about Akira, the more his past reminded him that they could never be. He thought he’d broken free from the mental shackles of his father’s abuse, but his fears now worked together to remind him that he had no future. Every time he closed his eyes, Ryuji saw _that man_. Standing beside him was Kamoshida, a hoard of shadowy students behind him; all taunting him with sneers and jeers because of who he chose to love. _Love_?

Ryuji’s eyes flew open at the sharp trilling and he fumbled for his phone. He stopped himself from answering after seeing the name on the screen. The call rang out and the screen went blank. A few short moments later, he was alerted to a voicemail. That was new.

Ryuji put the phone on speaker after deciding to check the voicemail immediately. He was not expecting to hear a girl’s voice after “Akira” called him.

 _Ryuji_ , Makoto’s voice started, tinny through the distant speaker. _I won’t chastise you for your actions. In fact… I’d like to apologize for mine. I never should have raised a hand against you like that, but what you said about us—Akira and I, was wrong. You, more than anyone, should know how much he cares for you. In case you’re thinking ‘yeah, right’—he’s keeping his distance because he doesn’t want to push you even farther away._

There was a lull in her speech and Ryuji wondered just how much longer the voice mail was going to be. He knew there was a time limit.

Makoto sighed softly through the phone and resumed talking, _I would explain everything to you myself, but I doubt you’d want to hear it from me._ _Talk to Akira if you won’t talk to any of us. He’ll be at Leblanc. Again, I’m sorry, and I hope you’ll accept my apology._

Ryuji stared at his phone, mouth hanging open. He fumbled to save the message when the automated voice told him to, and checked the time. He could still make it before nightfall.

**xxx**

"He’s still at home,” Futaba murmured, staring at the map on her phone. She lifted her head, confusion written plainly across her face. “In my opinion, I thought you did a good job wooing him. You were so happy after your movie date, too.”

Akira smiled, adjusting his glasses. He’d been on top of the universe after that day. Morgana had to threaten him to stay away from Mementos after he declared he would beat every Shadow singlehandedly. But now Ryuji was trapped in his head, all because of a lie someone told him or he overheard. Akira wished the other boy would talk to him, like he used to do. He figured it would’ve been easier now, especially since they had gotten closer.

“Oh,” Futaba chirped. “He’s on the move.”

Brushing his fringe aside—it fell back over the bridge of his glasses—Akira sat forward to see what their wonderful Oracle saw. The little gold dot she dubbed as “Ryuji” was indeed bouncing along the map.

Futaba snatched the phone back suddenly, pressing the screen almost against her nose. “He’s on the train… going to Shinjuku!?” Her eyes grew wide and worried behind her glasses. “Why is he going there? Didn’t you say Queen told him to come here?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow at the television he tried to pay attention to. ‘ _Queen_?’

“She did.” Akira easily slipped free of the booth but stopped himself at Leblanc’s front door. He looked over his shoulder at the Master. “I’m heading out to rescue Ryuji.”

Sojiro hummed around the cigarette between his lips. “He’s in Shinjuku, right? Be careful, and try not to get into any more trouble.”

Akira opened the door, the bell jingling, but stopped again before stepping out into the evening. “Morgana?”

The blue-eyed feline didn’t bother showing himself as he responded, “Boss said it all already. Don’t stay out too late.” All Sojiro heard were a series of meows.

Akira slipped outside. He broke into a run the moment the door closed behind him, glad not to have the weight of Morgana on his shoulder holding him back. What was Ryuji hoping to gain by going to the Red-light district? Mishima no longer loitered there, though Akira wished the boy would pick a prefecture and stick with it. Futaba sent him short update texts as the train sped along. It wasn’t moving fast enough for Akira. Ryuji was terrified of the men always hitting on him, so what had driven him to that area?

**xxx**

Ryuji slapped his phone against his head after stepping out of the train and into Shinjuku station. There was no logical explanation for how he ended up at the Red-light district, other than him being an idiot. He’d been so preoccupied with checking all the messages he’d ignored for the past two days that he let the largest crowd guide him. Now, Ryuji was down a few yen and in the one place he didn’t want to be.

On one hand, he could get back on the train and go to Leblanc like he should have, but the latest text from Futaba was in all caps. _AKIRA IS ON HIS WAY. DON’T MOVE BLONDIE! D: <_

On the other hand, he could sacrifice himself to gain some information while he waited for Akira. Ryuji removed his phone from where he still had it pressed against his forehead, now slightly reddened from the impact, and shoved it into his pocket. If he recalled correctly, the terrifying duo often walked the streets of Shinjuku. Their sixth senses were probably tingling like crazy now that he’d finally started making his way out of the station.

Ryuji would fight for his virtue and emerge from the battle victorious, with more knowledge and guts. ‘Please _don’t take long, Akira_ …!’

**xxx**

Akira did _not_ run around Shinjuku looking for Ryuji. He walked briskly through its streets. After passing Chihaya twice, he stopped to ask the fortune teller if she could do a reading.

Chihaya smiled sweetly and pointed across the street. “Crossroads. The owner rescued him.”

Akira wanted to kiss her, but he was saving that for Ryuji. He thanked the woman before jogging the distance from her setup to the bar. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself before entering. Lala met his eye before sweeping a hand in the direction of the lone figure sitting at the counter. The blond head was bowed low, oblivious to the world around him. Lala cleared her throat _very_ loudly, and Ryuji sat up with a start, looking from the bar owner to where she pointed. His eyes widened and Akira could see _flight_ rather than _fight_ kick in, which wasn’t like Ryuji at all.

Akira sighed deeply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Lala. I’m sorry that I keep inconveniencing you like this.”

The bar owner waved a hand, a small smile on her face. “I told you the last time you were here, it’s refreshing and welcome to hear about youths in love.”

Akira shook his head frantically, but the damage was already done. Ryuji forced a grin onto his face as he thanked Lala, and hopped down from the bar. He stormed past the bar stools to reach the door. Ryuji glared at the obstacle named Akira that was blocking him from the exit. “Move,” he growled.

“I’m not moving until you listen to me. You’re only hearing what you want to hear and that’s not good enough.”

Ryuji clenched his fists at his sides. “You brought Niijima here last time and you talked about how much you love each other. _That’s_ what I’m hearing!”

Lala drew everyone’s attention with her hearty laughter. “That’s not what happened. Maybe you two should sit down after all.”

“Thank you, Lala,” Akira groaned as he made his way to the counter. Ryuji reluctantly followed, still sulking. “I feel like I need a drink.”

“Water it is, then.”

Akira pouted as he climbed onto the bar stool.

“That won’t work on me,” Lala scoffed, moving to the end of the bar to prepare her recurring guest something to drink. Ryuji’s old glass of ginger ale still untouched, but Lala would replace it as well.

Akira turned his head once Ryuji settled beside him, a small smile settled on his face. “You are a hard man to win over, Sakamoto.” Ryuji clicked his tongue, glaring at his hands as he wrung his fingers together. Akira took the fact that Ryuji had no comeback to mean the other teen was willing to listen. He sat up straight after remembering Chihaya’s words. “You rescued him?” Akira inquired when Crossroads’ owner placed a tea on the countertop in front of him.

Lala frowned as she remembered seeing the teen get manhandled by the men she dubbed as troublemakers of Shinjuku. The blond was trembling something terrible when she finally managed to free him from their clutches. “Yes." She wouldn't go into details, since she only saw half of the incident. Besides, it was his story to tell. "He said he was waiting for you, so I told him it would be safer to wait at the bar.”

Akira faced the quiet boy beside him. “Ryuji—”

“I wanted to talk to them,” Ryuji snapped, nails digging into the palm of his hand. “But they refused to listen to what I had to say.” Their touch—he didn’t want to add that to the list of nightmares he already experienced. “I couldn’t very well beat them up… I’d probably have gotten arrested.”

Akira slipped his fingers beneath his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Lala. I think it’s best if we took this conversation home. I feel like it’s going to be a long night and I’d rather not inconvenience you any more than I already have.”

“Ichiko does a better job of that than you,” Lala chuckled, but the love she held for the journalist was quite obvious.

Akira smiled and took a sip of his tea before climbing down from the bar seat. Ryuji made to follow, but Lala lightly tapped the back of his hand, which was pressed atop the counter to stop him. He was surprised he didn’t flinch away from the touch.

“It’s not my business to meddle in anyone’s affairs, but I will say that your friends love you. The headstrong boy waiting by the door and staring at me suspiciously—” Ryuji’s lips twitched into a grin and Lala counted that as a win. “He probably loves you even more than all of them combined.”

“Everyone tells me I’m an idiot,” Ryuji sighed. “And I kinda proved it to them with the way I’ve been acting, but I think I see that now.” His grin widened, growing brighter. “I’ll come back and let you know how things work out. Maybe you’ll let me rent a room in the back?”

“Not a chance.” Lala dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

Ryuji was laughing as he made his way to where the other teen stood, and Akira enjoyed the sight and sound he’d greatly missed.

**xxx**

Ryuji walked into Leblanc first. Akira didn’t want him bolting at the last minute and stood guard over the door. Ryuji was not expecting to be ambushed by Futaba _and_ Yusuke. “What’re _you_ doing here, Inari!?” he yelled, an accusatory finger pointed at the tall, glaring teen.

Sojiro rubbed the back of his neck, idly wondering where these names were coming from.

Yusuke quickly shuttered his worried expression to one of indifference as he crossed his arms. “Futaba invited me to keep her company. I merely used that as an excuse to enjoy Leblanc’s wonderful coffee while admiring “Sayuri”. I guess I lost track of time. I was certainly not waiting for Akira to bring you back so I could tell you that your behavior has been very troublesome. I worked too hard,” he muttered beneath his breath, though everyone still heard him loud and clear.

Futaba shot him a bewildered side glance before rolling her eyes and glaring at the blond. A jab to his chest accompanied her words, “Don’t _ever_ do that again! You’re not allowed to run off, especially to Shinjuku. You never shut up, so what’s different about this time?”

“Futaba,” Sojiro chastised.

“Sojiro,” Futaba whined, cheeks inflating before she released a sharp puff of air. “If Akira and Ryuji were to get together, what would you think?”

Ryuji took an aborted step towards the shorter teen, drawing back to stare wide-eyed at the café owner.

Sojiro hummed thoughtfully, his steely gaze locked on the two teens darkening the entrance of his café. The blond stepped back, shoulder brushing Akira’s chest, but Akira made no attempt to put any distance between them. He was the first one Akira brought by, second only to the cat. “I’d think… it’s about damn time,” he muttered.

Futaba turned back to Ryuji with a look that screamed _See_?! Yusuke nodded in agreement.

Akira didn’t think Ryuji’s eyes could grow any wider. He worried they might pop out of the boy’s head. He slipped an arm around his waist, guiding him away from the duo and farther into the café. “I think that’s enough for now. Futaba, thank you. Yusuke. Do you need money for the train?”

“Nope.” Sojiro was already removing his apron. “I told him I’ll give him a ride back to his dorms.”

Now it was Akira’s turn to look stumped. “But you told me—”

“That was the passenger’s seat,” Sojiro reminded him with a warning glare as he walked around the counter. “Futaba’s coming along for the ride.”

“Shotgun,” Futaba giggled, hands clasped together. Yusuke stood beside her, a smile on his face. He was always glad to save a few yen.

“Okay,” Akira mumbled.

“Hurry up and go to sleep,” Sojiro told him. “I think the boy’s suffering from shock.”

Akira’s arm tightened reflexively around Ryuji, who had yet to say anything about the impromptu intervention. He leaned around Ryuji to see his face as he asked, “Do you want to spend the night?”

Ryuji blinked slowly, turning to stare at Akira. Akira, who he stumbled over trying to chase down one of his demons; Akira, who helped him confront those same demons. Akira, who was always at his side until Ryuji pushed him away. A little life returned to his eyes and he began fidgeting in Akira’s hold. “Yeah,” he murmured “Just let me tell my mom.”

Akira slipped his hand away and gave Ryuji his privacy by seeing the small group out of the café. Sojiro ushered the children out, pulling on his hat as he followed. He nodded at Akira before closing the door. Akira locked it after the sign was flipped. When he turned around, Ryuji was nowhere to be seen. He crossed to the stairs, climbing them quickly, and found the missing teen sitting on the sofa.

Ryuji grinned at the brunet’s frantic expression. “What? You thought I climbed out the window? Nope, just being creepy and watching Mona.”

“Very creepy,” Morgana mumbled, curled up on the other end of the sofa. He’d left his usual perch and joined Ryuji there.

Akira relaxed and went to collect the clothes he’d dubbed as Ryuji’s after their first sleepover. It was time to get ready for bed. Morgana claimed the couch. He’d made an exaggerated display of stretching his body as far across the cushion as possible. Ryuji made sure Akira was looking the other way before making a rude gesture. Morgana sputtered to gain Akira’s attention, pointing a paw at the blond. Akira arched an eyebrow at Ryuji and received a blinding grin as a response. That was all the answer he needed and brushed Morgana off as tired.

Akira climbed onto the futon first, pressing as close to the wall as possible to make room.

Ryuji sat down, hesitating. “I’m sorry—”

“Ryuji,” Akira sighed. “Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow. No. We _will_ talk tomorrow.”

“I won’t run away anymore,” Ryuji promised, swinging his legs up so they rested alongside Akira’s.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Akira yawned.

Ryuji startled at the arm being wrapped around his waist, but eventually relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes. Despite the warmth of the summer month, he enjoyed Akira being pressed against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry. I have no idea why these children keep putting off confessing to each other. I actually like the way this turned out and I hope you readers do, too~  
> Tomorrow, for sure! They’ll confess. Then it’s off to Hawaii! I can work on the trip from top to bottom—day to day!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for the price of one~ I figured I owed you guys for stringing out the last chapter.  
> Also... I think I found where the angst was hiding.

Ryuji groaned, the sound muffled, and attempted a blind swat at whatever it was that tapped at his cheek. The annoyance disappeared and Ryuji relaxed into the slumber that almost eluded him. He reached it, only to have it ripped away again when the tapping returned with a vengeance. “What the hell…!” He shot up, glaring sleepily around the familiar room.

Akira made a loud noise of protest after being rudely jostled, dragging a hand down his face as he mumbled incoherently.

Morgana sat proudly in Ryuji’s lap, paw raised for another attack. “It’s time to wake up.”

“…no school,” Akira moaned. Today was the last day of Summer Break. He smiled sleepily as he realized he was on the verge of developing a summer romance.

“You have to have your _talk_ today and we all need to eat. Downstairs, now. Boss is waiting.” Morgana prodded Ryuji in the stomach, jumping away when a hand swatted at him. When he stopped, and looked, Ryuji was still on autopilot, if his closed eyes were anything to go by. Akira was no better. He was turned onto his side, face buried in Ryuji’s clothed hip, arm trying to worm its way back to its original position around Ryuji’s waist.

Morgana sighed softly and jumped down from the futon. He padded his way across the floor to the stairs, heading down into the café. He _meowed_  softly to gain Sojiro’s attention, putting on his most pitiful expression for the man.

Sojiro scoffed. “He replaced one stray with another. Are they decent?” The man sighed, realizing he was talking to a cat. “I really don’t feel like going up there again…”

Morgana risked it and jumped up onto the seat at the end of the counter. “They’re decent, but they’re still half-asleep. Ryuji probably fell back asleep sitting up.” He shook his head, tail swishing back and forth in irritation.

Sojiro stared at themeowing feline, wondering if Morgana was actually trying to talk with him. He shook his head, banishing that thought. “Let’s give them a few more minutes,” he sighed. “Maybe the smell of curry will get them down here.”

**-**

Ryuji’s eyes fluttered open, seeking the plate of curry that had been within his reach. He was met with a bare wooden wall, the top of a desk just in his line of vision. “…a dream,” he whined, rolling over. He came face to face with Akira’s angelic face. Oh. Ryuji grinned and attempted to scoot closer. He brushed their noses together once he could reach, laughing to himself when Akira frowned in his sleep. “Wake up.”

“Ryuji,” Akira moaned softly.

‘ _Too sexy…_!’ Ryuji scrambled the short distance away, forgetting just how short that distance was as he tumbled onto the floor.

At the resounding thud from upstairs, Sojiro smiled at Morgana, who looked pleased as well.

Akira stared over the side of the bed, one hand rubbing sleep from his eyes while the other kept him propped up. “Morning,” he yawned, the word more an unintelligible sound than anything else.

Ryuji didn’t respond to the greeting. He rolled over, pushed himself onto his feet, and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Akira stared blearily at the blond’s back, waiting. “I’m ready when you are,” Ryuji muttered after stretching out the silence.

A tap to Ryuji’s side that made him twitch as well as capture his attention had the blond turning around. Akira smiled, his bangs obscuring his eyes enough for him to look almost coy. “Breakfast first. I think you’re going to enjoy it.”

 

Ryuji more than enjoyed breakfast. “Curry for breakfast! Dude, you’re so lucky! I wish I was living here.”

Akira winced after biting his tongue to keep himself from responding with “ _you can—just move in with me_ ”. His days here were limited, which was one topic he intended to broach during their “talk”.

Unfortunately, Sojiro was kicking them out for the day. “Every time you two get together, I hear noises I don’t need to.”

Ryuji blushed a bright red, wishing he could hide in a bag like Morgana. Akira looked unfazed as always.

“I don’t need the few customers I have chased away because one of you always falls out of bed. It wasn’t meant for two people anyway,” Sojiro muttered beneath his breath, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should buy a bed big enough for the boys. ‘ _No, no, no_.’ It was bad enough people notice him even when he’s trying to blend in normally; rumors would fly into the next town if he was seen getting a futon delivered to the café.

Morgana pawed at Akira’s shoulder to get his attention before pointing at Ryuji. Akira’s glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, his eyes wide as he stared the solid sculpture that was once Sakamoto Ryuji, frozen in shock with a permanent blush covering his face.

Sojiro adjusted his glasses with a faint smirk. “Oh. I think I embarrassed him.”

It took grinding a few of the cheaper beans and letting the scent waft up, guided along by Akira’s waving hands, for Ryuji to come back to his senses. The moment he did, he bowed so low so fast, it was a blur to Sojiro. “Thank you for having me! I’m sorry if I was a burden.”

“He sounds like a robot,” Morgana sighed. Akira hide his smile behind his hand.

Sojiro waved him off, deciding to make himself a small cup with the just-crushed beans. “Don’t mind. Now get out of here, both of you.”

Akira placed one hand to the small of Ryuji’s back and the other to his shoulder to straighten him out of his bent position. He then guided them to the door, Morgana waving cheerily on their behalf. Sojiro shook his head as the water heated, wondering just what his life had become.

**-**

Ryuji returned to his senses as they made their way to Yongen-Jaya station, only to have his hopes dashed when they arrived at the platform to see a crowd also waited. Akira was very happy when they got forced into the crowded train, only because it meant Ryuji got trapped against him. The blond tried his hardest to look everywhere except at his friend, but he couldn’t do anything to stop the blush that rose to his cheeks.

When they finally arrived at his station, Ryuji launched himself out of the train car and onto the platform. Akira followed at a more sedate pace, brushing a fleck of dust off his shoulder with a smirk.

 _‘Cocky li'l…_!’ Ryuji pulled himself together and took on the role of leader. He pointed out the usual places, which were few and far between. Just like Yongen-Jaya, his was more of a residential area. It’s why he was always in Shibuya if he could find the time. Ryuji spun around, walking backwards, and Akira almost wanted to shield his eyes from the blinding grin. “We haven’t been to the arcade in a while, have we? I mean, we’ve met there, but we’ve never tried the games.”

Ryuji moved to Akira’s side and slung an arm around his shoulder, mindful of the bag carrying Morgana. “I’ve been hearing that King finally decided to start training someone else in Akiba. That wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” Akira gave a silent nod. “Just like our leader!” Ryuji laughed, squeezing Akira’s shoulder tightly. “You really get around, don’t you?”

“You have no idea,” Morgana muttered on Akira’s behalf.

Ryuji kept his arm draped over Akira’s shoulder, talking about everything and nothing at all, just to have contact with the other teen. If they couldn’t hold hands, this was the next best option. Akira had long since figured out Ryuji’s plan and let him indulge. The climbed to the second level of an apartment block and the arm fell away once Ryuji announced they were at their destination. Akira snatched the blond’s hand in his before it reached Ryuji’s side. Ryuji jumped and tried to pull free. This was different from the theater. _Anyone_ could see them.

“No one can see us,” Akira reassured him, tugging their arms between them. “And you only need one hand to open the door.”

Ryuji stopped fidgeting the longer he stared at Akira’s unwavering gaze. He nodded and used his free hand to dig his keys out of his pocket. Once inside, they toed off their shoes at the _genkan_ and Ryuji called out for his mother. Akira refused to let go and was dragged through the house to the kitchen. There was a covered plate on the table, with a note sitting on top of the plastic.

 _I wasn’t sure when you’d return home_  
_but I had to step out to pick up some things from Shibuya.  
_ _I’ll be back shortly_  
                              —Mom ♡

Great. Ryuji inhaled and exhaled deeply. They had the house to themselves.

Akira realized this as well and tugged at Ryuji’s hand until the other boy faced him. “You promised you wouldn’t run away again.”

Those gray eyes, normally confident, we’re full of uncertainty and a longing Ryuji had seen in his own eyes on the days he was brave enough to face his reflection. Any other time, he’d get a kick out of knowing he was the one causing the brunet’s usual stoical mask to crack. Now, it hurt. He’d caused Akira so much trouble—had unwittingly hurt him, all because he was unreasonable and pig-headed. “Sorry,” Ryuji murmured. “I’m sorry,” he corrected, “That I’ve been such an idiot. Just… real scared.”

Akira released Ryuji’s hand and cautiously extended both arms in a silent request to hold him. Ryuji scoffed, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips, and stepped into Akira’s embrace. Morgana decided it was time to explore his new surroundings and gracefully jumped out of the bag and onto the floor. He disappeared into the house immediately after.

“Don’t break anything!” Ryuji shouted after the long-gone cat.

Akira tugged on his arm. “Show me your room,” he demanded after gaining the blond’s attention.

Ryuji blushed and spun them in an awkward dance so he was once again in the lead. “It’s nothing fancy, but I’m proud to call it my home.“ Since it was just him and his mother, they moved into a 2LK. They had their choice of eating in the living area or kitchen. His mother suggested the kitchen and purchased a small table just big enough for the two of them.

Ryuji pulled Akira past a closed door with a nameplate on it, but didn’t have time to catch the name.

“Mom’s room,” Ryuji explained. “Bathroom.” He indicated with his free hand at the door right after his mother’s. “We made sure to agree on one that didn’t have the bathroom attached to her room. She hasn’t seen me naked since I was a kid,” Ryuji laughed, his head thrown slightly back. Akira willed his heart to calm down lest it burst out of his chest. The short tour ended at Ryuji’s room. Unfortunately for Akira, he managed to pull away, if only so he could use both arms to execute a dramatic “ta-dah” pose. “My room!”

‘ _I want to kiss you_.’ Akira smiled. “Shall we enter?”

Ryuji’s wide grin dimmed into a sheepish smile, and he shoved his left hand into the pocket of his jeans. The right combed through his hair. “’s kinda messy,” he mumbled.

“Nonsense. It’s well-loved.” Akira took the initiative, sliding open the shoji to Ryuji’s room. It wasn’t messy, just lived in. Each wall was covered with at least two posters of Ryuji’s interests, sometimes three. Unlike Futaba, he didn’t have a figure collection. He did have a manga collection, however. An entire bookcase full. Akira gravitated over there, skimming some of the titles. Most, he’d never even heard of, but that’s because he rarely read manga.

“Sh—” Ryuji cut himself off with a hiss, making Akira wonder if he had a personal rule not to curse in his own home. “I’ll get us something to drink. Soda? Water? Nevermind, I’ll bring both.” And just like that, Ryuji was gone.

Akira sighed and pulled a volume from the shelf. It was a title Ryuji seemed to personally love since the collection went as far as volume sixteen. Akira settled on the floor, legs crossed, and set about reading.

Ryuji felt proud of himself to be past the stage of panic attacks. Akira was in his room—so what? He put the plate of food in the fridge, removing two bottles of water and two bottles of soda afterward. With a bump from his hip, the fridge door closed and he made his way back down the hallway. He almost dropped the bottles after seeing Akira pull out a stack of volumes from the bookcase. “O-oi! How fast do you read?!”

“Pretty fast?” Akira guessed. “I only took this much because it would seem pointless to get up every time I finished a volume.” His expression turned thoughtful as he sank back onto the floor, resting the small stack beside him. “I could think of it as an exercise, though.”

Ryuji set the bottles down on his bed, sinking to the floor beside Akira. “That’s one of the things I like about you. You’re always thinking. Maybe that’s why you suck at the gym.”

“Hey,” Akira protested, accepting the bottle of water suddenly thrust at him. “I’m getting better. And I practice chin-ups in my room.”

Ryuji choked on his sip of soda at the sudden image of Akira, shirtless, hanging from the rafters in the attic, muscles straining as he pulls himself up—

“Ryuji!”

Snapped from his daydream, Ryuji wiped at his mouth and chin, only to realize the drink had already spilt down the front of his shirt. “I’m fine,” he sighed and leaned back against the bed frame. “Just another day in the life of useless Sakamoto.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed in a glare, sharp enough to cut through the toughest Shadow “You’re not… You’re not useless, Ryuji!” He pushed the manga volumes aside, scooting around so he was sitting directly in front of the blond. “Are you ready?”

Ryuji directed a leisurely smile at the ceiling light. “Yeah…” The plastic bottle crackled under the force of his clenched hands. “How do they start these? A long time ago…”

Akira relaxed his posture with a roll of his eyes. It would be more comfortable sitting with his back against the bed, but he wanted Ryuji to see him and _know_ that he was listening. Or maybe… “Do you want me to go first?” he questioned.

Ryuji blinked down at him, colored spots dotting his vision.

Akira’s smile was distant. “I have things to talk about as well.”

Ryuji drew his knees up, slouching down to hide behind them. “Yeah… Go ahead.”

Akira clasped his hands together tightly, stopping just short of wringing them in a nervous fashion. “When you took that hit for me, I realized that being silent like I always am probably wasn’t the best course of action. I hadn’t told you anything and would probably get the chance. That’s what I thought. I was truly scared in that moment.  
  
“You were the first person to give me the time of day, even though it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. I spend more time with you than anyone else. I always choose you first when we go on missions.” Akira twiddled his thumbs together, smiling as he recalled the progression of their friendship. “Being around you is an adventure. It was fun playing spy with you. I still think the track team are a bunch of,” he trailed off, mumbling something beneath his breath Ryuji couldn’t catch, but he surmised it was not nice. “I’m sorry”

Ryuji perked up, no longer bothering to hide his blush behind his knees. “For what?”

“For not doing anything when you let the track guys beat you up.”

Ryuji sat up straighter. “Dude, no. I wanted that.”

Akira glared at his hands. “But you didn’t deserve it. You think it’s okay for people to treat you like a punching bag, but it’s not. Just because your father and Kamoshida, useless piles of steaming shit that they are—” Ryuji’s mouth fell open, but his eyes were bright with laughter. “—led you to believe that was your role, doesn’t mean you have to accept it.” Akira lifted a hand, combing his fingers through his hair. The curls easily bounced back into place. “You should’ve let me beat them up for you.”

“One: you’re here on probation _because_ of violence. We all know you were framed, but what kind of friend would I be if I let you go to jail, huh? Then who would I hang out with?” Ryuji grinned.

Akira cocked his head inquisitively. “Is there a two?”

Ryuji shook his head and made a “continue” gesture before slouching back against the side of the bed.

“I’m not dating Makoto.” Akira removed his glasses, cleaned them with the hem of his shirt, but didn’t put them back on. “You’re not my only friend, Ryuji.”

Ryuji gritted his teeth, biting back a snarky outburst.

“You were my first friend. You’re my best friend. I’d like to think we’re something more than friends now, but I digress. Makoto came to me with an issue involving one of her friends. A girl named Eiko.”

The name sounded familiar, but Ryuji dismissed it as irrelevant.

Akira slipped his glasses back on with a tired sigh and finally met Ryuji’s glare head on. “She asked me to accompany her to the red-light district because she heard someone was spotted there. That person was Eiko. Somehow, they became friends. Well, she muscled her way into Makoto’s life, but they got along surprisingly well. Eiko always assumed we were a couple, no matter how many times Makoto corrected her.”

“So you just decided to roll with it,” Ryuji interjected, his brown eyes narrowing as he turned the situation over and over in his mind. He wasn’t angry. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like an “Akira” thing to do. For Makoto’s sake, and the sake of her friend. Ryuji never once stopped to think about how Akira felt, just himself.

“—was a host using her. There was a huge falling out, but things worked out in the end—”

Listening to Akira now, Ryuji realized he was an even bigger fool than he thought. ‘ _Of course he was helping someone else. He has more friends than I do! I’m the one that doesn’t have any… I’m… I’m behaving like a fuckin’ jilted lover!_ ’ Ryuji tangled his fingers in his hair with a pained groan. Hands covered his, gently removing them to pin them to the floor.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Akira started softly, fingers tracing comforting patterns on the back of Ryuji’s hands. “But it’s not true.”

“It is,” Ryuji whimpered. “I was stupid and didn’t let you explain.”

“Know this: I am not dating Makoto. I’m dating Ryuji.”

Ryuji gritted his teeth, angry tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I’ve been conditioned to hate myself,” he ground out, eyes still screwed shut. “My old man… He overheard me telling my mom that I—that I… The way I felt… about,” Ryuji took a shuddering breath. “Who I liked…”

“Ryuji.”

Akira’s voice was soft and soothing, but it didn’t make things better. In fact, it made things worse. It made Ryuji remember every blow that came from his father. He bared his teeth in a forced grin. “He told me he was going to beat the perversion out of me. The reason I try so hard with girls is because of him. But then you show up, on a freakin’ rainy day, with your stupid hair and stupid face…”

Akira chuckled, releasing Ryuji’s hands to cup his cheeks instead. He smoothed his thumbs beneath closed eyes, encouraging them to open. Ryuji did and a few tears escaped, only to be wiped away by Akira’s thumbs. The longer he stared into those wounded brown eyes, the more he felt his own self-control slip. He wanted Ryuji to know just how much he loved him and sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. Akira apologized softly before closing the distance between them. His intention was a chaste kiss—just a soft brush of lips since Ryuji was still wary about their budding relationship, but it was Ryuji that surged forward to meet him. With no support behind him, they both fell back onto the floor. Despite the tumble, the kiss remained close-mouthed, but Ryuji obviously intended to leave his mark upon Akira’s lips.

At the soft moan from beneath him, Ryuji sprang back, flattening himself against his bed frame. "I’m sorry,” he gasped. Akira slowly sat up and Ryuji’s eyes fell on his kiss-swollen lips. What was he apologizing for again? The kiss was amazing, better than he’d ever imagined. Being a lovesick idiot? No, that was a given. Ryuji remembered. “The next time I get upset, I promise I’ll come to you first, even if it’s just to sulk.”

“Mmm,” Akira hummed in agreement, unconsciously licking his lips to remember Ryuji’s taste. It was sweet, probably from the soda he’d spilled on himself earlier. His head cleared enough for him to realize that wasn’t a proper response. “I’d rather you do that. It’ll make it easier for us to work through any issues together. Like…” He hesitated, but then realized he would be going back on his own words if he stayed silent. “Like the fact that I’ll be leaving at the end of the school year.”

Ryuji slumped onto his side, staring at the other teen with the clearest eyes. The only other time he felt like this was when he ripped off his mask and freed Captain Kidd. This was another mask being removed. “I know, but I don’t think I care. I’d visit you, or you could visit me.” Ryuji smiled and reached out a hand. “Because we’re together. Dating.”

Akira’s face lit up and he grabbed Ryuji’s hand. Instead of lying next to him, he pulled the blond to his feet and they tumbled onto the bed. Ryuji’s laughter was louder than Akira’s soft chuckles as they struggled to untangle their limbs. In the end, they gave up. Ryuji’s arm became a pillow for Akira’s head, the dark curls tickling the blond’s cheek. Ryuji banished all thoughts of the past. He would try his hardest to live in the present, where he had Akira and he was a Phantom Thief. He drifted off to those pleasant thoughts. 

 

Ryuji woke to the sight of his mother, who stared at him from his open door.

Ryuji shook off the last vestiges of his nap, but found himself unable to move with Akira still clinging to him. His mom raised a finger to her smiling lips. _Later_ , she mouthed after lowering her hand. She closed the door as quietly as she’d opened it.

Ryuji fell back onto the bed, a grin on his face and no fear in his heart.

**xxx**

Futaba averted her gaze from her laptop after feeling her phone vibrate against her thigh. She picked it up, unlocking the screen, and was surprised to see the new mail was from Akira. Had he lost Ryuji again? They were supposed to be making up today. With a frustrated sigh, Futaba opened the message, which spoke of an attachment, only to have the widest grin spread across her face.

The attachment was a selfie, obviously taken by Ryuji. Akira was still asleep; a fact Ryuji had taken advantage of since he was kissing the dark curls while still keeping eye contact with the camera. Futaba read aloud the text that followed, “I caught a Phantom Thief, and stole his Heart.” With a soft snicker, she forwarded the image to Yusuke. It took a few moments for him to reply, but Futaba barked out a loud laugh when he did.

 _Finally_.

Futaba could hear the exasperation and see the eye roll in that single word. She sent off a reply— _My sentiments exactly, Inari_ —before saving the image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days, over the course of two chapters. I was actually gonna make it longer--have Akira meet the mom, but then I decided against it? If you guys want the extra scene, let me know. I'll put it in the next chapter :3 
> 
> Also, been hopped up on cough syrup for a few days, caught a cold, so if anything seems out of place, let me know as well. _Ja ne_ ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went ahead and called Ryuji's mum by the family name. I'm sure neither one of them would keep the dad's name, so it's all hers~

Akira was pulled from his Ryuji-centric dream by a very familiar voice crying “ _oy_ ”. It took a few moments for his brain to collect itself; they had indeed brought Morgana with them to the Sakamoto residence. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to a cat's accusing glare.

"Why are you so tired? You go to sleep every night." Morgana took a tentative step forward, expression melting into worry. "If you're not sleeping well, you should let me know. It won't be good for our leader to not be at his best while fighting Shadows."

"Morgana," Akira groaned, the noise tapering off into a yawn. "I just had a very emotionally draining yet enlightening two days. I'm entitled to feel worn out."

"True." Morgana sat back down, tail moving in slow sweeps. "Ryuji's downstairs with his mom."

The head of the Sakamoto household was back. Akira sat up slowly, combing his fingers through his hair. He huffed out an annoyed sigh when they fell back into his face and looked around for his glasses. Morgana helpfully pointed them out on the second to last shelf of Ryuji's bookcase. Akira swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for them, only to pull his hand back at the last minute. Morgana cocked his head to one side, wondering what was going through the teen's head in that moment.

Akira sprang up from the bed, doubling back after making it halfway across the room so he could straighten it up. Unlike his temporary lodgings, Ryuji's bed needed to be made and he was going to woo his boyfriend's mother over if it was the end of him. Akira slipped into the bathroom and attempted to freshen up as quietly as possible. He lost a few moments smiling at the duo's living habits.

Ryuji obviously needed product for his hair, and apparently so did his mother. They had shelves labeled "mine" and "mine" with a distinct handwriting on each note. In between those two was another shelf labeled "try this". Akira assumed it was a shared shelf. Too cute. And distracting. He was on a mission.

**-**

Akira peeked around the corner for the kitchen and decided that no Shadow would ever do him in. That job was solely for the Sakamoto family. Ryuji stood a foot taller than his mother, but they had the same slender build. Akira was thrown by the dark locks pulled into a short, loose ponytail, but then remembered that Ryuji was not a natural blond. Mental note to ask for childhood pictures.

"You're not in a Palace," Morgana sighed, weaving between Akira's legs before padding into the kitchen. "Why are you hiding?"

Ryuji's mother heard the meows and moved away from her son to the opposite end of the counter. She picked up a small plate and called Morgana over to the table, setting it down near one of the legs. Akira met Ryuji's eye while the brunette was out of the way, giving him a shy smile in return for the grin directed at him. With a soft pat to the cat's dark head, the woman stood up and faced Akira with a bright smile.

Akira pulled himself from behind the wall to stand in the doorframe. "Sakamoto-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kurusu Akira." He bowed deeply at the waist; all his time primping just went down the drain. Straightening up, Akira smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... for coming over unannounced. We got kicked out of my place."

"Leblanc, right? Ryu-chan talks about it a lot."

 _Ryu-chan_ echoed so loudly in his head, it took Akira a great deal of strength to continue listening.

The brunette's smile widened and it was clear Ryuji took after his mom. "He talks about you a great deal as well."

Both boys blushed, but only Ryuji had the safety of turning his back on the conversation. The food needed tending to after all. Akira rubbed the back of his neck, looking from Morgana's smug, satiated face to his own socked feet, before meeting gentle brown eyes again. "All good things, I hope," he chuckled nervously.

"The best."

Akira wondered if this was how Ryuji felt every time someone complimented him, or better yet, _them_ as a couple. His stomach was an overflowing nest of butterflies. Maybe birds? Whatever was in there needed to stop fluttering so he could breathe normally.

Sakamoto wiped her hands in her apron, glancing away from Akira. "Ryu-chan."

"Ha?" Ryuji mumbled, attention torn between his mom and the pots.

"Try not to burn anything. We’ll only be gone a few minutes."

"Aa. Wait... Gone?" He looked over his shoulder. Akira still stood in the doorway, looking as carefree as ever, but Ryuji spent enough time with him to see there was an emotional storm brewing in the depths of his gray eyes. Ryuji sighed and looked away. "Don't make him cry, 'kay?"

"No guarantees," the woman giggled. She turned back around and walked the short distance to Akira, gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Come with me."

Akira moved on autopilot, following her into the living area. Taking a moment to look around, he saw that Ryuji's interests decorated this area as well, but only on one side of the room. _'Just like the bathroom._ ' He smiled to himself and reclaimed the two steps he'd lost after stopping to gawk. Sakamoto indicated to the sofa while standing in front of a single-seater, and Akira slowly sank onto the soft cushions. This chair was nothing like the one in the attic at Leblanc. The cushions were thicker. He couldn't help but wonder if it folded out into a pullout bed. Gauging the size of the room and how close the table was—probably not. It would still be comfortable to sleep in.

"Akira- _kun_."

"Yes!" Akira sat up straight, his head snapping in the woman's direction.

She smiled warmly at him. "No need to be nervous around me. I just wanted to say I'm glad my son found you, but I didn't want to do it in front of him. He gets flustered so easily." Akira's stiff form relaxed, a grin creeping onto his face, and Sakamoto giggled, "Of course you've seen that side of him already." 

Akira ducked his head with a whispered apology. She exhaled deeply, her faraway gaze trained on the kitchen where Ryuji still worked. Akira could hear his soft muttering if he paid attention.

"The first time Ryuji told me he liked boys as well as girls was the excuse my former husband needed to find a new punching bag." Straight to the point. Akira's gaze traveled from the woman's clenched hands to her calm face. "Ryuji never spoke about it again. He'd always come home singing about some cute girl he saw, but the beatings still came. After that, Ryuji stopped talking about anything other than track. If he did well, no one suffered." She let out a soft, broken laugh. "We lived under a tyrant's rule with no one to save us."

The noises in the kitchen were gone and Akira could make out the hint of a shadow just beyond the entryway.

Sakamoto cleared her throat, the warm smile returning to her soft features. It was genuine, and directed at Akira. "It took too long to break free of that rule, but even after we were free, Ryuji was no longer the same. Track was a thing of the past, and he dyed his hair the color of the sun. It was just "I'm home", "what's for dinner", and the occasional "let me help". Until he came home one day in April and told me about this weird transfer student."

Akira chuckled, ducking his head. "Guess that would be me."

Sakamoto's smile brightened and Akira wondered how he would survive around this family and their million-watt smiles. "I looked forward to every day he ran into the house yelling about "Akira this" and "Akira that". Then, just over a month ago, he came inside and sat right there on the floor." Sakamoto pointed to the genkan entrance and Akira could visualize Ryuji sitting on the floor, face buried in his hands as he was forced to come face to face with feelings he'd buried so long ago.

Sakamoto chuckled, "We ate right there. Watched some variety shows on our phones, and then he finally told me he _liked_ Akira." Her emphasis on the word made it clear which version she meant. "Of course, my son tends to think before he acts." The woman let out a dramatic sigh, hands clasping her face. "Sometimes he forgets to think... " Akira could hear Morgana laughing, but to Sakamoto, it probably sounded like the cat was vying for attention. "I told him I already knew that and that I was fine with it."

Akira smiled at her subtle approval, but he knew there was still more to her story.

Sakamoto tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, remembering her son shining as bright as his own hair when he came home and told her about his first date. She calmly folded her hands in her lap, fingers lightly entwined. "Then he came home looking worse than when that man used to raise a hand against us. He refused to tell me about it, but I knew it had something to do with _Akira_."

Sakamoto sighed, unclasping her hands, only to tangle them in her apron as she wrung them together nervously. "He told me everything while you were resting. He's so... happy now. Even more so than when you first showed up." She shifted, scooting forward to the edge of her seat, and held out her hands to Akira. The apron fell back into her lap. Akira took them, smiling as she squeezed firmly. "Thank you for loving my son."

Akira wasn't expecting such a frank statement of gratitude, and his mouth fell open as his eyes widened.

The woman giggled, giving their hands a little shake. "I hope to see you around more often." Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she practically dragged Akira from the sofa as she raised their hands between them. "I hear you're going to Hawaii in another week. Keep him in check, please." The brunette's expression turned contemplative and Akira had little time to worry if that was a good or bad thing. "I wonder if they allow same sex marriage over there. We can always write you into the family registry—"

"Mom!" Ryuji fell out from behind the wall, his cheeks a faint pink. His ears, however, were bright red. "What the hell are you goin' on about?! It's just a school trip!"

"A marriage on the beach," the woman sighed dreamily.

"Mom! Please... stop talking," Ryuji's voice trailed off into soft desperation. "It's time to eat. Take off the apron and wash up or the food'll get cold."

"My Ryu-chan is such a good boy." Sakamoto gave Akira's hands one last squeeze before she released them and stood from the chair. Ryuji's cheek received a playful pinch as she hurried past him and into the kitchen.

Akira's hands were still suspended in the air where she'd left them, a blank look on his face. Never again would he allow anyone to tease Ryuji. For someone not used to praise and attention, it was probably at least five times worse than what he currently felt plowing through his head and destroying all rational thought.

Ryuji appeared in front of him, startling Akira back to the present. He avoided direct eye contact, and his ears were still red. "Sorry about my mom," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his hand over the cheek she'd pinched. "And I’ll walk you back to the station."

"Oh. I didn't tell you.” Akira blinked blinking wide gray eyes at the blond before mentally kicking himself. He still believed everyone could read his thoughts. “Correction—I didn't ask. Is it… okay if I spend the night? You can say no if you want since I’m springing it on you at the last minute—"

"Yes," Sakamoto cheered from the kitchen. She peeked around the corner, a distressed Morgana curled in her arms. "The bath is a little small for both of you to fit in at the same time, though." If the ground opened to swallow one of them, the other would make sure to follow. The woman lifted Morgana to face level. "What do you think? Will they fit?"

"I'd rather not think about it..." the black cat groaned.

She took the droll _meow_ as a ‘no’. “Yeah. They won’t fit. Boys. It’s time to eat.”

“Please ignore her,” Ryuji whispered as he made his way around the decorative table. “She’s… It’s been a while…” _Since we were so happy_.

“Your mother is wonderful. I see you in her.” Akira followed a step behind him. He laughed softly, “I feel like she can kick my butt into shape better than you can.”

Ryuji looked over his shoulder to catch the sparkle in those gray eyes and lost himself in their depths. “I want… to kiss you.” Ryuji knew it wasn’t the proper response, but he’d denied himself—and probably Akira—so long, it was time to make up for it. What they’d shared in his bedroom had been nothing more than a greeting. He slid a hand around the back of the pale neck, drawing the brunet closer. Ryuji couldn’t wax poetic about Akira’s beauty, but he sure knew how to appreciate it. His inner beauty more than anything else. Their lips met in a gentle touch, Akira’s parting beneath Ryuji’s.

A chill ran down his spine and Ryuji snapped himself back to the present, reluctantly pulling away from the flushed brunet. He turned towards the kitchen and found his mother pouting from above her phone. Morgana yawned where he was curled up in her lap. How many pictures had she already taken?!

“Leave the cat alone and wash up!” Ryuji snapped, stomping into the kitchen, hands fisted tightly at his sides.

Sakamoto’s pout grew deepened. “I already washed up.” She whispered a soft ‘shoo’ and Morgana hopped out of her lap. He sat near her feet instead.

Akira tried not to drag his feet as he entered the kitchen, wishing he’d taken his glasses with him to give him a modicum of anonymity. He resorted to hiding his face, and the blush coloring his cheeks, behind his hand, but knew it was useless where this family was concerned. The moment he gave in and dropped his hand, Sakamoto’s phone clicked twice.

“ _Mom_ ,” Ryuji growled, angrily placing the food onto the table. Taking a moment to forget his embarrassment, Akira was surprised he didn’t slam any of the containers.

“But he’s so cute,” the woman giggled.

“I know he’s cute, but that doesn’t mean you have to harass him for the entire night.” Ryuji set down plates for everyone, standing behind his chair once finished. His expression morphed into one of concern. “Akira?”

Akira stood rooted just inside the entrance of the kitchen, his face now buried in both hands. He felt nothing but overwhelming happiness. He tried to borrow confidence from his “Joker” identity, but maybe that was only something he could rely on in the Metaverse, because he still couldn’t face them. ‘ _You can. You can. You have to eat_.’ Taking a deep breath, Akira lowered his hands and grinned at the duo. “I’ll… wash up now.” His movements were somewhat uncoordinated as he made his way to the sink. Once that chore was complete, Akira turned to look for his seat. Of course, it was the empty chair beside Ryuji.

Once he was seated, a soft chorus of ‘thank you for the meal’ was recited and everyone began filling their plates with sides and meats they enjoyed. After a few minutes of listening to mother and son bicker playfully, Akira realized he had been worrying for nothing. Soon after, he was dragged into their conversation when Ryuji wanted backup for an argument, but ended up siding with his mom instead.

**-**

Once the dishes and kitchen were cleaned and baths were taken—separately, ‘good nights’ were exchanged amongst three. Ryuji closed the door to his bedroom, leaning against the wooden frame. Akira was crouched in front of his bag, searching for something within. The brunet stood after a short time passed, proudly holding up his school slacks. They were sealed in plastic; a probable form of protection against cat fur. Akira removed the covering, shaking them out.

Ryuji grinned, pushing away from the door to find the teen a hanger for his pants. “You really wanted to stay, didn’t you?”

Akira nodded, hooking the article of clothing over his arm as he waited. “The only problem is… I forgot my shirt. I ran out of room, what with Morgana and all.”

“Don’t involve me in your childish plan,” the cat scoffed from the foot of the bed. He knew he would have to move once the boys were ready to sleep, so he’d enjoy the comfort while it lasted.

Ryuji would have laughed if he hadn’t become trapped in those mesmerizing eyes again. There was something important he needed to understand. It probably had to do with why Akira was staring do earnestly at him. _I forgot my shirt_. “Did you… wanna borrow one of mine?” He held out the hanger with a grin. “I stopped using them after my first year, so they’re practically brand new.”

Akira walked the short distance from one side of the room to the other. He closed his hand around Ryuji’s, tugging the blond closer. The self-made rule of not teasing Ryuji didn't apply to him, just everyone else. And where was this playful behavior earlier when he needed it? No matter. He brushed his lip’s lightly across Ryuji’s cheek, stopping right by his ear. “Can I keep it? I’ll wear it on the rare occasions we don’t meet, so I can always be reminded of you.”

Ryuji swallowed thickly and decided to play along. He slipped his free arm around Akira’s waist, pulling the willowy frame flush against his front. Akira gasped softly in his ear and Ryuji was glad the other teen couldn’t see his face right now. There was a high possibility it was as red as it felt hot. “Only if I get one of yours in exchange.”

Akira pressed his free hand to Ryuji’s chest with a chuckle, “That won’t work. You never wear a proper school uniform. I’ll buy you a new graphic tee. We can pick it out together. This way, you’ll definitely remember me when you wear it.”

“I’d like that.”

The embarrassment hit them tenfold when Morgana groaned loudly, and they pulled apart, awkwardly avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Let me out.” Morgana hopped down from the bed and padded his way to the door. He pressed a paw against the wood, looking back at the blushing boys with a thoroughly put-upon expression. “ _Please_.”

“Fine,” Ryuji huffed, moving around Akira to reach the door.

Akira took the time to hang his school pants on the hanger given to him, suspending it next to Ryuji’s. To know Ryuji set out his uniform every day made him smile. Once the task was completed, he made his way to the bed and began folding back the covers.

Ryuji joined him shortly after, taking the thick blanket away to stuff it in the closet. “Won’t need it,” he muttered. “Morgana’s in my mom’s room. I’m sure she’ll enjoy the company. Ready to sleep?”

The question was accompanied by a grin that Akira couldn’t help but kiss. A quick press of his lips before pulling away and diving into the foreign bed. He patted the spot next to him with a failed attempt at looking sultry. Ryuji was still laughing as he climbed into the bed to occupy the offered space. After calming down, the blond pulled Akira close, kissing the top of his head then the bridge of his nose.

Akira tilted his head, catching Ryuji off guard when he sealed their mouths together. The kiss was minty and chaste. He pulled away, licking his lips, and tucked his face against Ryuji’s chest. His confession came out muffled, “I’m really happy.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji murmured from above him, tightening his arms around the slender figure in a gentle embrace. “I’m happy, too. I know everyone’s gonna be waitin’ at the Station Square for us tomorrow, so let’s enjoy tonight.” Ryuji closed his eyes, appreciating the sounds of Akira’s laughter. It was far more relaxing than any rainforest or ocean waves, not that he’d ever listened to such audio. “You’re welcome… to come over any time.” He idly wondered if it was wrong of the host to fall asleep first, but Ryuji knew Akira would forgive him. 

* * *

Ryuji’s prediction came true the following morning. All four students were lined up outside the Teikyu building, chatting amongst themselves until they spotted the couple.

Ann launched herself at Ryuji once he was close enough, arms looped around his neck. “Congratulations!”

“For what?” Ryuji scoffed, subtly trying to pry her off. “We didn’t do anything. You’re pretty perverted for a girl.”

“You’re one to talk, Sakamoto Ryuji!” Ann poked him in the cheek repeatedly, coming back even after he swatted her hand away. “I’m simply congratulating you on finally getting into the relationship you’ve always wanted.”

“Thanks,” Ryuji muttered, staring down at the ground to hide his blush.

“I would also like to congratulate you as well,” Makoto chimed in. Ryuji peeked at her from the corner of his eye, instinctively returning her smile with one of his own. “I’m a little disappointed that Akira couldn’t get you to wear a full uniform again, though.”

“That’s because Akira’s wearing Ryuji’s shirt,” Yusuke pointed out calmly.

A silence fell among the small group. Akira adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat at the same time, and decided it was time for them to head for the Ginza line. He voiced his thoughts on the matter and started into the Teikyu building. Ann found her new prey, chasing after their leader. Makoto was on her heels, warning her not to cause too much of a scene.  

Realizing who he’d been left alone with, Ryuji held up his arms, crossing them in front of his person as a ward against attack. Yusuke smiled, his soft chuckle barely audible, and gave Ryuji a pat on the shoulder. “Even though Futaba sent me that wonderful image, I wanted to make sure everything went okay. That’s why I’m here.”

His hand slid away and Ryuji couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed. He’d gotten used to Yusuke’s eccentric ways after all. He quickly reminded himself that most of their skinship acts had taken place in Mementos or the privacy of Leblanc, Akira’s attic room by extension. Yusuke was taking his feelings into consideration. Ryuji gave him a friendly slap on the back, grinning at the wide-eyed stare from the taller teen. “Thanks, man.”

Yusuke’s expression softened into a smile and he nodded.

“Let’s go save my… ah—our leader before Ann tears him out of my shirt.”

“As much as I would love to…” Yusuke trailed off, pointing at the gates behind Ryuji. “If our fearless leader is still in one piece, we can hang out after school.”

Ryuji administered a salute as Yusuke walked away. Once their swordsman was through the gates, he turned, with little hurry, to do the same. Ryuji yawned loudly as he climbed the nearby set of stairs, arms stretched high above his head. He tapped his pass at the gates, taking the steps two at a time to reach the platform. Ann was the easiest to spot. Hurrying to the trio, Ryuji pulled Akira behind him, mindful of the other waiting passengers and the edge of the platform. _One day_ , he told himself.

“My hero,” was whispered against the back of his neck, reminding the blond who the biggest tease of all was. He would have leapt away if Akira had not taken a hold of his suspender. Ann and Makoto moved to either side of them, striking up a random conversation, and Ryuji felt his chest tighten. Just like Yusuke, they were protecting him from prying eyes.

 _One day, I won’t care what other people think_. Ryuji would enjoy what he had now and patiently wait for that “one day”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for a “boyfriend shirt” thing there near the end, just didn’t wanna outright say it. Also kinda iffy about that scene, but I’ll leave it. 
> 
> *cries* This is why I had to separate it from the other chapter. Why can’t I just write… a nice, short quaint scene? Nope. 2000 words or bust. Funnily enough, it was just 2000 words, but… I got to editing yesterday, and um, it grew. Two dorks wanted to make up for lost time. Probably would’ve still had this out sooner if I didn’t end up writing for the PKM (still am).


End file.
